


Don't go where I can't follow

by AlecWinchester



Series: I will always find you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Injury, Edom Angst, Fights, Going to Hell, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, M/M, Magnus and Alec love each other very much, Magnus will do anything to save Alec, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Temporary Character Death, for now, it hurts so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWinchester/pseuds/AlecWinchester
Summary: They fight on a Tuesday.They fight on a Tuesday and Alec leaves, walks out their door, slamming it as he leaves for work and it's the first time Magnus let him leave without saying that he loves him.They fight on a Tuesday and Alec walks out, and he doesn't come back.





	1. A Regret and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darling angels, I know I said National Anthem was next and I promise it's WIP. But in the mean time here's a little snippet of angst (don't worry it'll end happy...eventually) *insert evil laughter here*
> 
> So quick dedication to Soft Hearts™; Yara, Nin, Alex, Madi, thank you for always believing in me, loving me, and challenging me, always pushing me to be a better person and a better writer, love u long time.
> 
> Anyway angels, enjoy and tell me what you think ;)

They fight on a Tuesday.

They've fought before, but it's never been like this, explosive and loud, over something stupid. And it's something Magnus will regret for the rest of his life.

They fight on a Tuesday and Alec leaves, walks out their door, slamming it as he leaves for work and it's the first time Magnus let him leave without saying that he loves him. 

They fight on a Tuesday and Alec walks out, and he doesn't come back.

 ----

They're both stressed, this war is taking a toll on them, it's painful and bloody, they're losing their people with every step forward. It's vicious and dirty, and _gods_ it hurts so much, and usually they're so good with each other. Because they are each other's safe spots; the brightness in the darkest of days.

But it's war and things are messy.

And they fight, it's loud and mean and scary, both stressed and tired. It started from a comment from Alec and Magnus snapped at him, looking back on it Magnus knew it was out of love and worry. At that point it didn't matter though, it evolved into an explosive fight.

They were aiming to hurt while simultaneously trying to guard their own hearts. (If only they remembered that they shared a heart). Both were hitting below the belts, both in the wrong, and Magnus, ever the silver tongue, knew exactly where to hit, as he uttered words he would come to regret, a bright red flame burning in his chest, "What do you know of love _Alexander?_ You're just a young mortal kid, you know nothing of it, nothing."

Alec staggered back, as if shot right in the chest, and for a moment, Magnus could swear he see Alec's heart bleeding through his hazel eyes, before a curtain of steel drops and Alec, ever vicious when he's hurt, hit back just as hard; cold and mean, "As if you do either, since everyone you've ever loved has walked away."

Now neither of them means what they said, but they aimed to hurt, and hurt, did it ever. The temperature just drops, and with tears in his eyes Alec walks out, slamming the door behind him. Magnus doesn't stop him. His hands pulse violently and he lashes out, magic exploding, taking out the objects nearest to him, regret and hurt, already creeping up his throat, volatile and heartbreaking. He wants to call Alec back, he knows he hit low, he hit all of Alec's insecurities.

What Alec said, it hurt, a lot, it nearly tore him in two, his heart beats weakly in his chest, Magnus can almost feel blood; painful and scarlet pour out of his chest. It hurt, but Magnus was stupid, Magnus should've known better, _he should've known._

 -----

Alec, once on the other side of the door, he felt numb, he can hear something, his heart maybe, shatter in the distance. He can't breathe or think. So, he runs and runs and runs, until what he said to Magnus hits him and he freezes, heart in his throat. He was horrible, how could he ever— _ever say that to Magnus?_ He is a horrible person, he didn't mean it, he could never. But then the words Magnus said echo back into his mind _"mortal—you know nothing of love, nothing"_ and he can feel that volatile anger and hurt resurface, but those are quickly replaced with complacent acceptance because Magnus was right. It was only a matter of time that Magnus had realized that Alec was never good enough, how could he ever be so naïve to think he was worthy of Magnus' Bane's love?

He always knew this would happen, he isn't worthy, not for anyone, so he sits on he nearest bench and just breathes, just for a few moments, before standing back up. He has to apologize to Magnus, even if— _when_ Magnus kicks him to the curb, he can't let Magnus think what he said was even close to the truth. Magnus deserves more than that ( _more than Alec_ ).

Alec turns to head back to the loft, when a man steps in front of him, immaculately dressed and intimidating, something eerily familiar about him. He senses movement behind him and looks to see he's surrounded, and his heart just drops, kicking erratically in his chest.

The man smiles, almost gently, "So this is the mortal that has my son so enamoured."

And it just clicks, this was Asmodeus, Magnus' father. The ruler of Edom.

The blood in Alec's veins freeze, he only had his seraph blade, his bow left at home—the loft, when he stormed out. He was so screwed. But that doesn't mean he won't fight, he has to, he can't die without Magnus knowing that he was loved ( _always loved_ ). He steels himself, falling into fighting position, strength coiled in his every muscle, he scanned his foes, he was surrounded by six demons, not counting Asmodeus. Alec smirked, he could take them, if he played it right.

"Hmmm," Asmodeus chuckles, clearly noticing Alec's readiness, "let's have a little fun, shall we?"

For a moment, everything is still, then the demons pounce. 

Alec goes to fight them off, all rules flying out the window as he lashes out, ferocious and wild. Using both his fists and blade, not caring as ichor mixes with his blood. He won’t let them take him without a fight, it’s what Alec knows, and he’ll be damned if they think he’ll go quietly.  He takes three, four, down but then he feels a vicious magic clench around his throat, so mean and cold compared to Magnus', to which he's come to associate warmth, sunlight; _love_. He fights against the tightening rope of magic, but he's stuck, suspended in the air completely vulnerable.

"I can see why my son likes you, you're a good warrior, very good in fact. Not just a pretty boy,” Asmodeus smirks, and Alec feels a shiver crawl up his spine, "but enough games. For now." 

Alec growls, " _Fuck you_."

Asmodeus just laughs.

And with a snap of his fingers, everything in Alec's world goes black.

\----

It’s been two hours since Alec left, and Magnus shouldn’t be worried, it’s normal, people need time to cool off after a fight. Especially Alec, he’s going to need time to think things through and then he’s going to come back, then they’re going to talk and apologize.

Magnus worried at his bottom lip, he just hopes he doesn’t lose Alec over this. It’s crazy to think that because he knows they are stronger than that. He _knows it_ and he trusts in their love, but he can’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. 

He shakes the feeling off, he’s already stressed, and it’s been a rough night. He just needs to calm down. So, he does.

He waits, waits and _waits_. 

Another half an hour goes by, then an hour. Now Magnus is pacing, he pulls out his cell and tries to call Alec. Worry clenches at his heart when no one answers, Magnus can feel a sick bile rise in his throat, because they promised, they _fucking promised_ each other that no matter what, regardless of circumstance, they would always answer the phone.   

They never let a call go unanswered, it was too dangerous, Magnus knows Alec, no matter how mad and hurt, he would never _ever_ not answer Magnus.

Something had to be wrong, and Magnus wasn’t about to wait anymore. He was going to find Alec, it didn’t matter that they fought, he just needs to see that Alec, _his Alexander_ , is okay.

\----

The minute Magnus gets outside, he feels something off. The air felt different, it vibrated with a tension, it crawled uncomfortably familiar up Magnus’ spine. Something powerful and ancient vibrating in his soul, yet he couldn’t quite place it. His magic immediately reacted, sparks falling from the tips of his fingers, reaching out into the oblivion, pulling Magnus along. The surrounding atmosphere was quiet and brewing, as if a storm was waiting at the edges, ready to strike.

Magnus let his magic guide him, following the pull that resonated within him. 

(Later, Magnus will come to realize that it was in fact the fires of Edom pulling him, _pulling him back where he belongs_. Later Magnus will know why his blood sang in his veins.)

He is pulled towards the waterfront; a place Magnus knows Alec likes to go when he needs to think. He walks slowly, where he should feel hope, Magnus only feels dread wrap around him, almost suffocating him, crushing at his organs, leaving him weak and desperate as he approaches the bench ( _empty bench_ ), Alec so liked to use.

Magnus takes in his surroundings, scanning for any possible signs of Alec, until a bright glint catches the corner of his eye and he whips around, only to have his heart drop.

It’s Alec’s seraph blade, and it’s bloody. 

Magnus nearly sprints towards it, he looks around, there’s no sign of anyone. Which is odd, it is a Tuesday afternoon in Brooklyn after all. Until a smell assaults his senses and Magnus’ stomach lurches, it’s sulfur and ozone.

And something just, _clicks_.

He looks around once more, hoping against all hope, begging, to himself and every deity out there that it wasn’t true. That what he thinks happened is wrong, that _this_ couldn’t have happened, not now, not to Alec, not _his angel_. But all hope flies out the window when Magnus sees a residue smeared across the pavement.

It’s ash, similar to the one they had found from Azazel, but so, _so_ much worse. It is the colour of rust, reminiscent of blood long dried.

It was left on purpose, Magnus knows, _by his Father_. A message for only Magnus to see.

Asmodeus.

And he took Alec, his father took _his Alexander_ to Edom.

Suddenly Magnus feels like he’s choking, he drops to his knees. His heart lurches painfully as if trying to escape the confines of Magnus’ heaving chest, desperate to punch a hole in Magnus, begging to find Magnus’ real heart (Alec).  His entire body is trembling, and Magnus can only scream, scream and _scream_.

Magic swirls around him, lethal and wild, the concrete beneath his knees cracking and breaking apart, the air crackles dangerously, he can feel hurt ( _like someone is continuously stabbing him in his already broken heart_ ) and pain build up within him. How dare Asmodeus do this? How dare he take Alec, _his Alexander,_ his light, his rock, his Earth, his goddamned everything?

Magnus will not stand for this, he will not lose Alec, he can’t, not ever, not to anyone.

He doesn’t think he’ll survive if he does.

Magnus lets his anger consume him, using it as strength to wipe away the tears running like poison down his cheeks. He stands, his legs tremble with effort, but he stands tall, reveling in the rage. Trusting in it, breathing it in, exhaling a promise for chaos. With conviction running through his veins, he swears, _no, he promises revenge._

With a war in his smile and a promise for blood glinting in his golden cat eyes. Magnus Bane swears he will get Alec Lightwood back.

He will storm Edom, he will rain fire and justice upon his father. He’ll remind his _father_ just how much of Edom runs through his veins.

He was his precious Father’s favourite, it was time to show Asmodeus that he was his worst nightmare.

The blood in his veins sing with a vow for death, for _destruction_. He will do whatever it takes. Because there is no line he’s not willing to cross when it comes to Alec.

This world had the audacity to take Alec from him. Asmodeus dared take the thing Magnus held most dear from him.

\----

It was a Tuesday when Magnus Bane’s world fell apart.

It was a Tuesday when Alec Lightwood was taken.

It was a Tuesday when Magnus decided he would get Alec back, no matter what cost.

He would burn down the world to do it.


	2. Bring him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wanted a battle—and well Magnus, Magnus was going to bring him a war. No one took Alec Lightwood from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, let's be brief. I've finally updated this fic, forgive me for what is to follow. (Many thanks to Alex who is my honey and inspiration with anything writing, she is everything AND to esha, my darling supporter and enabler and of course forever to Madison who has my whole heart.). Enjoy angels, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's gonna hurt.

Magnus teared through the Institute, sweeping in like a storm. Dressed in all black, a long coat, as dark as night and plated with gold, reminiscent of plated armour fell around his broad shoulders, his make up smudged, a snarl painted his lips, his eyes burned with revenge and power trembling at his fingertips; he looked prepared for a battle.

(He was ready for war, he would bring it wherever he went if it meant getting Alec back)

Shadowhunters stared as he stalked through the hallways until he found what he needed, the doors burst open, banging against the wall as Magnus entered the room, causing all occupants to jump, including the two people he was looking for.

Before anyone could open their mouths however, Magnus was already speaking, a dangerous fire ignited his golden eyes as he scanned the room, the thirst for blood a clear aura surrounding him, no one dared to interrupt, “Alexander has been taken by Asmodeus to Edom,” an audible gasp could be heard throughout the room, but Magnus ignored it, “and we’re going to save him, _now_.”

Without another word he spun around and stalked to the main control room, the screens and lights flickering as he passed them by, his magic taking over the Institute bit by bit, until every monitor reflected the most important mission that could come to ever take place: _Saving Alec Lightwood._

\----

“Magnus!” Isabelle called from behind him, “what do you mean Asmodeus took him, how?

Magnus whirled around, a storm of sadness clouding his golden eyes, “he did it to hurt me, to get to me.”

“B-but I would’ve felt it!” Jace exclaimed, horrified at the thought, how could he have not felt it?

“My father must have masked it. We fought and—” Magnus halted, he looked down at the floor, suddenly his anger at the world seeping out of him as he saw the same sadness and fear in him, reflected in the Lightwood siblings, terror and guilt clear in his voice, he apologized “I’m sorry it’s my fault.”

Isabelle reached out, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly, “Magnus,” she said softly. Magnus glanced up, “I know it isn’t, don’t blame yourself because Alec wouldn’t.”

“She’s right,” conceded Jace, “he wouldn’t, and we won’t either.”

Magnus nodded, they were right. Alexander wouldn’t blame him, feeling guilty wouldn’t get him back, storming Edom would. So, he let the fire reclaim him, he would happily burn if it meant getting Alec back, he would burn it all—bring the world to its knees if it meant so. He took a deep breath, “Asmodeus took Alexander, to hurt me, to teach me a lesson—I don’t know, but I am determined to get him back, and if you would like to join, please feel free.”

Isabelle nodded, the usual bright girl replaced with a stone-cold medusa. Magnus could feel the angry fire that ignited within her eyes. She looked ready for a fight, the red of her lipstick suddenly reminiscent of blood as she snarled, determination clear in her voice, “It would be our pleasure. We are going to save Alec, no matter what we have to do.”

 Jace’s jaw clenched, “Nothing will stop us from getting him back. I’ll rally the team.”

Magnus nodded his assent. And turned to the screen as Jace left the room, it was time to plan.

\---

Not even 20 minutes later, Jace came back. But not alone, Luke, Maia, Simon, Clary and even Raphael all stood behind him. Magnus was surprised to see Meliorn and even some of Luke’s pack.

“Thank you,” Magnus said, “for coming. You didn’t have to.”

Luke shook his head, “We respect Alec, and we know how much he means to you—he’s important to us too.” Maia nodded in assent.

“Plus, he’s probably the best head of the institute the Nephilim have ever had, it’d be a shame to lose him.” Meliorn added.

“He is pretty alright for a Nephilim.” Raphael conceded.  

Magnus quirked a smile. Maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised, Alec was quite easy to love after all.

“Alright, so, who’s ready to storm Edom, kick some ass and get Alec back?” Magnus asked.

Everyone smirked.

Asmodeus wanted a battle—and well Magnus, _Magnus_ was going to bring him a war.

\---

Getting to Edom was easy enough, Magnus had done it many times before. However, being there was quite difficult. He hadn’t been back in almost a hundred years. He actually never had plans to come back, he hated it here. It reminded him of everything he has done, but mostly everything he hated about himself. Nevertheless, no matter how uncomfortable he was, the thing he loved most was also here. So, nothing—no amount of discomfort, or evil or self-loathing will stop him.

Edom had a special way of making your hair stand up on its ends as a shiver trails down your spine. It was both opulent and terrifying. The sky cast an eerily orange glow, the air smelt of ash and death. Coppery with blood, a land of sin and evil. A lot assumed it would be similar to the Hell and imagery of it that is seen in books and movies. But it’s in fact the opposite, it’s normal, almost too normal. It looks like Earth. It looked like everything you’ve ever known, except the worst of your nightmares hid in the shadows. There was no screaming, no hellfire—instead it was empty. A bone-crushing loneliness and dread seemed to seep into your bones. It was death and despair personified. Hopelessness sucked the very oxygen out of the air leaving behind a fear so thick it was suffocating.

Magnus used to thrive in the opulence and richness of this land, his father had made it his own. Fashioned it so it fed the darker impulses within Magnus. But now, all he can see the place the almost brought him to ruin—that took the love of his life.

“Eyes sharp everyone,” Magnus advised, as they marched on, “this is not your realm.”

No one mentioned the fact that Magnus didn’t say “our”.

In truth, where Magnus hated this place, he could feel the blood in his veins singing. His body—the magic that flowed within him, it knew he was home.

(Or maybe it knew his real home, _his Alec_ was here)

Magnus knew being back would make him stronger. The coils of darkness wrapped around his heart, as if welcoming Magnus was back. He saw Isabelle shiver, he knew it was cold here, even as the world around blazed a fiery orange. But Magnus could only feel warmth. Darkness—evil, it’s all always described in cold colours, it was bathed in sharpness and cold. But Magnus knew the truth. The dark was made of everything you craved, it was your deepest desires and darkest impulses. But it was also heat and fire, it burned within you like the sun. The most dangerous of things were often the most beautiful after all.

Magnus has fought the majority of his life against the darkness that sought to overcome him. But today, he welcomed the darkness. Edom made him almost unstoppable. He knew how powerful he was in this realm and if it meant getting Alec back, he didn’t care. His darkness will win him back his angel, damned the consequences.

He wasn’t afraid of the dark.

He would cast the world in darkness if it meant Alec would be okay, if it meant Magnus had him back.

Magnus lets the feeling of destruction consume him as the thirst for blood rises.

They walk on.

They reach the palace, the one Magnus’ father once declared he built for his very own son easily. Too easily. Magnus glanced around, something wasn’t right. He couldn’t place why, but he knew something was coming. Something bad and Magnus could only question as to what.

He didn’t have to wait long, however, for his question to be answered, as a voice vibrated behind them.

“Well well well, decided to finally come home then, _brother of mine?”_

Magnus growled and spun around. Making sure everyone was behind him. “Azazel, what an unpleasant surprise.”

“I see you brought your little band of _heroes,_ ” Azazel sneered, “you really think they’re enough to get him back? I think not.”

With his words, the ground around Magnus began to tremble, he knew what was coming. ‘Brace yourselves.” He told the group, “we’ve company on the way.”

And just like that, what seems like an endless army of demons stood behind Azazel, poised and ready to strike.

“You think some demons will stop us from getting to our brother?” Isabelle questioned, “then you clearly don’t know what we’re capable of.”

“Little feisty, aren’t you?” Azazel laughed, “no matter, you may be capable of a lot, I am sure. But you are no match to me.”

Magnus smirked, Azazel really liked to forget who Magnus was. He hadn’t been Asmodeus’ favourite for no reason after all. “Fine then, _dear brother_ , show us puny little beings what you’ve got.” It was a challenge, and Magnus was ready for whatever came for him. The magic is in veins was begging for a fight, salivating for blood.

Azazel smiled calmly, and with the snap of his fingers, the demons charged.

Luke and Maia shifted easily, ripping into the throats of demons as if they were simple dolls. Izzy and Jace were in sync, the two lost siblings ruthless in their attack. They were perfect in their attacks, yet something was missing. _Alec was missing._ Their protector, their big brother. They were incomplete without him. Their faces pulled back in snarls as ichor splattered, but they didn’t stop once. No one did, not Simon, Clary, Raphael or Meliorn. Not as demons continued to charge, not as blood was spilled, _not once_.

But especially Magnus.

His once blue magic—used to charm and save so many transformed into a deep red, reminiscent of the magic of his father. Magnus felt volatile and angry, the thirst for revenge rising up, his darker impulses washing over him, welcoming him back with open arms. It was funny, that Azazel could ever assume he was even an ounce as powerful as Magnus. _Doesn’t he remember what Magnus has done?_

He plowed through demons without a second thought, the smell of ozone filling the stale air as his cat eyes glowed a regal gold. He resembled the god of war as he sliced through the enemy with a smirk on his lips. He was elegant in his ruthlessness, divinity and anger trailing his every move like a cloak. He was an unstoppable force, he wasn’t just Ares in war, he _was_ the war. Today instead of being the protector against the darkness, he was the one who brought it to the doorstep of anyone who dared take away his light. Today he was the bringer of war. Magnus’ identity was born from blood-soaked hands and a broken heart. But he grew with love and kindness. Alec was a part of that kindness, he had captured Magnus in his coldest years and wrapped him up in warmth. Filling him with a glow that only life could give, something he thought he had lost.

And he couldn’t stand the thought that their last words spoken to each other were ones of hatred. He could feel his heart in his throat. He _was_ going to save Alec and he would spend the rest of his days that he could showing Alec how loved he is and how much Magnus truly appreciated him. He refuses any other option. He refused a world without Alec, he refused Alec leaving this world without knowing how utterly important he was; how his smile could stop wars, how his heart was going to change the world.

Magnus could feel magic bubbling beneath his skin. The injustice of this all washing over him.

_You know nothing of love_

_You’re just a young mortal_

He had enough. _He_ _just wanted Alec back._

He let the full extent of his power wash over him, and with a bellowed, “ _Enough!”_

Within seconds, the demons surrounding were reduced to nothing but dust in the wind. Azazel growled and charged at Magnus, punching him in the face, but before he could get in another hit, a silver wipe coiled around his neck, pulling him back to the ground. Immediately, Luke was on him in mere seconds, sharp teeth bared at his throat.

Azazel moved to get up, power coiling at his fingertips, but Magnus raised as hand, his magic choking Azazel. Magnus chuckled, his split lip giving way to a blood-soaked smile, “I _beg_ you to try and underestimate us again.”

With a simple snap of his fingers, Azazel was out like a light.

Magnus turned back towards his crew— _his family_. Dripping in ichor and blood, yet still standing tall and strong. Something feral rose within him and he smiled, “Shall we?”

\---

Getting to the palace was easy after that, there was a shift in the air, clear as day. _The Prince of Hell_ had returned, and no being dared question his presence. By then, Magnus knew that his _father_ must be aware of his presence in Edom. But he didn’t care, Asmodeus knew who he was he for, and Magnus would destroy Edom—he would destroy every city, every country, _everything_ before leaving without Alec.

He would kill Asmodeus, himself, if he had to. Damned the consequences.

When they enter the palace, Magnus almost gags, the scent of fresh blood drifted strongly through the air. He knew it was on purpose, he knew it was Alec’s blood. Angelic blood had a different smell to it, the scent of iron overwhelming it was almost pure as the blood of a regal creature is spilled. But that didn’t stop him, he walked on until he got to the doors to the throne room, preparing himself to open them up.

But he didn’t even get a moment to breathe as the doors opened right away and Magnus froze. Isabelle let out a wounded noise behind him, Jace a growl. For a moment, Magnus couldn’t breathe, he felt weak at the knees.

Alec was suspended in glowing chains, splatters of blood on the floor as it dripped off Alec, who seemed drenched in it. He looked like a fallen angel, a teardrop from the sun, a being that was only meant to shine, a bruised and broken puppet, sprawled out for all demons to devour.

“Alec!” Jace cried out.

Isabelle advanced, a storm crossing her face.

But nothing happened, Alec didn’t raise his head to Jace’s voice and Isabelle couldn’t get more than two steps into the throne room. She tried again, again and _again_ , a scream of frustration ripping from within her as this invisible barrier prevented Isabelle from getting to her brother.

Magnus clenched his fist in anger as he saw his father enter the room. He knew they were there, Magnus was sure of it. Or else this magical barrier would not have been there. Asmodeus glanced back looking right at him and Magnus could feel fear and anger choke him as he smirked before advancing on Alec.

And he could only look on in horror.

“Rise and shine little angel. It’s playtime.”

Alec glanced up at Asmodeus, his mouth painted in a bloody snarl, “Fuck you.”

“Now, now,” Asmodeus scolded, “be nice and maybe I’ll let Magnus save you.”

“Sorry,” Alec snarked, “I don’t take orders from assholes, you used that trick one too many times.” Alec smirked, “try harder.”

Asmodeus growled and slapped Alec across the face. Alec just grinned and spit blood onto the floor in front of Asmodeus’ feet. Magnus felt a simultaneous sense of pride and fear course through him, even battered and tied up, Alec took shit from no one. _That was his angel_.

“It’s no wonder my son fell for you,” Asmodeus rolled his eyes, “you’re just as stubborn and rebellious as him. But no matter. I will break you, right in front of him, may I add.”

Magnus could feel himself tremble, whether in terror or anger, he couldn’t tell. All he did know was that he needed to get to Alec, he _needed to_. He threw a bolt of magic at the invisible barrier, but it did nothing, simply absorbing the shock of Magnus’ magic as if it were nothing but a simple bubble. Magnus almost screamed in frustration, until he heard Alec’s next words, and blood drained from his face.

“For the king of hell, you are pretty dumb. _Magnus_ isn’t coming. He isn’t foolish enough to fall for a _mortal_ like me. I am nothing to him. So, try all you want, beat me, hurt me, _break me_ , I dare you,” Alec snarled, “you won’t get very far.”

_Mortal like me_

_Nothing to him_

Magnus couldn’t breathe, those words, so similar to those he had uttered earlier; what seemed like a lifetime ago, vibrated within him. Stabbing into his heart likes shards of glass.

Asmodeus laughed, he gently grasped Alec’s chin, almost caressing as he spoke, “oh you _sweet, sweet_ angel. If only you knew.” He squeezed Alec’s jaw and leaned in close, the fire of Edom reflected in his obsidian eyes, “But no matter, this is will be fun regardless.”

He snapped his fingers and a blade appeared, it was thin, however Magnus recognized it right away. It was a weapon of his nightmares, he had seen it kill Alec within the dream world one too many times. But Alec was always there when Magus woke up gasping, strong arms would encircle him cloaking him in protection and love, kissing away the fear and coaxing him back into the land of dreams.

But now his nightmare had come alive, his worst fear come realized. He had helped create that weapon with his father. In the days when he was still under his father’s control, when he thought the world of Asmodeus and was willing to give it all. His father had poisoned his mind, tricking into helping create _this blade_. As dark as night, the blood of two demonic souls running within its steel, meant to take an angel down. Magnus trembled, he knew what that blade could do, it would burn Alec up from the inside, it wasn’t just meant to kill, it was meant to maim, to torture, to brutally _murder_.

Alec might die by the weapon created by Magnus’ own hands.

Asmodeus brought the blade down, stroking down Alec’s cheek delicately, it was almost soft, “time to sing, _pretty boy_.” He sliced down against his cheek, the blade cutting through Alec’s pale skin, immediately drawing blood. Alec didn’t even flinch. Jace and Isabelle screamed in anger, beating their fists against the barrier, but it didn’t budge. A keen terror rippled through the group. Magnus swallowed his fear as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Alec, ever the strong one held Asmodeus’ eyes, a grimace twisting his handsome features, “Is that all you’ve got?”

Isabelle scoffed beside him, a mix of pride and tension mixed in her voice, “He can’t stop being a smartass for one minute, can he?”

Asmodeus laughed in glee, Magnus felt Maia shiver beside him, “I’m glad you asked, _Alexander,_ because no, in fact, I’m just getting started.”

He sliced into Alec again, this time his shoulder and Alec bit back a scream, he was breathing heavily now. Every cut burned—more than any wound Alec had ever sustained. He knew there was something different about this blade, he could himself weaken with every breath, but he refused to back down, “What do you w-want from me hmm? I’m no one in the grand scheme of things. I know nothing.”

“Head of the Institute, _Magnus Bane’s lover_ , I think you know quite a lot.”

Alec lifted his chin in defiance, “If you think I would ever give you information, you’re wrong, I don’t care who you are. I would never betray Magnus— _ever._ ”

“Oh, I think you’ll be quite willing soon.” This time Asmodeus sliced the blade down and this time Alec couldn’t hold back his scream, blood streamed from his body in rivulets, not showing signs of stopping. Asmodeus didn’t stop either, this time, using his magic

Isabelle turned to Magnus, a plea in her molten brown eyes, “Please, _please_ , Magnus we have to get through this barrier. Somehow, anyhow. Just— _please._ ”

Magnus looked back at Isabelle, he could see the fear so keen in her eyes reflected right back in his. Isabelle was right, they had to get through this barrier, and Magnus was done—he was _just_ done. From the moment Alec had been taken, this incessant panic at being separated from Alec sizzled within Magnus—burning through his veins. It made his magic respond in a way it hadn’t in more than a century. The darkness; a thirst for revenge rising within him as his magic reached into the dark recesses of his heart. But seeing Alec _in pain_ and being unable to do anything? It made his magic wild demanding blood in retribution for that of which his angel had spilled.

Magnus had controlled it, kept the darkest parts of himself hidden, even as they entered into Edom. But now— _now_ , as his angel bled out onto the floors of Edom, he could feel the tendrils of his true power wrap around his heart and he let it. His magic surged within him, a dangerous thirst ached in his throat. His magic had always responded warmly to Alec, recognizing the love Magnus held for the Nephilim and taking him under its protection and love. It only made sense that his every sense—including his magic was at war, encroaching Magnus’ every rational thought until all that was left was the need to destroy.

Alec let out another heart-shattering scream, his head bowing in pain. He looked ready to pass out, unfocused and slowly slipping away and Magnus didn’t hold back. This time the barrier shattered as Magnus’ cat eyes glowed a powerful gold. Something like a shockwave vibrated throughout the room. He didn’t even think twice as he advanced. Isabelle, Jace and the rest following closely behind.

“Father.”

Alec eyes snapped open and locked on Magnus’, but instead of relief at seeing him, there was only fear in his angel’s eyes.

Asmodeus chuckled and turned to face Magnus. A smile, almost gentle, gracing his face. “Finally broken the barrier then? Took you long enough.” He approached Magnus, and Magnus growled, raising his hands in preparation to fight. He summoned his magic, but Asmodeus snuffed him out like a candle. “Hush, now child, don’t be bitter.” Asmodeus reached out, caressing his cheek, before moving his hand down, squeezing Magnus’ shoulder with bruising force. Magnus felt like a child again, weak and powerless. “You know why I had to take your _darling_ Nephilim.”

Magnus’ jaw clenched, and he wrenched himself out of Asmodeus’ grip, “don’t play coy _father_ , what do you want?”

“Very well then,” Asmodeus sniffed, his demeanour shifting completely, as a sense of foreboding filled the air. “You know what I _want_ son? I wanted you back in Edom, I want you by my side. I want _us_ to rule!”

“I will _never_ be your puppet again.”

Asmodeus laughed cruelly, “Why do you think I took _Alexander_ here? He wasn’t just a message Magnus. He’s my bargaining chip, my ace of cards, if you will.”

Magnus spared a glance at Alec, still suspended in pain and gritted his teeth, “let him go, he has nothing to do with this.”

“Oh _no, no, no_. That’s not how it works.” Asmodeus turned away and made his way back to Alec, the knife twirling in his hand. Magnus took the opening and threw a hand out, a blast of magic hitting Asmodeus square in the back, making him stumble. Asmodeus growled and suddenly Magnus found himself pinned against the wall, choking against his father’s magic. He looked around and saw his friends pinned as well.

_Fuck._

“Oh look, now you’ve made me angry.” Asmodeus lips twitched in barely restrained aggression, he stalked up to Magnus, the grip of his magic strengthening with his ever step. “You know what happens when I get _angry_.”

“No! no! please!” Alec yelled suddenly, his voice hoarse with pain, “stop, let them be, I’ll tell you anything you want. I beg you, _please_.”

Asmodeus stalked back towards Alec, “I told you I’d get you to beg. However, charming little Nephilim, you were correct. I don’t want anything from _you_. You’re here for the sole fact that my son cares for you.”

Magnus struggled, choking as the magic around his throat tightened with every movement. He felt like he was in some horror film, helplessly restrained as the monster advanced on his lover. But he couldn’t let his terror show, he _couldn’t_ let Asmodeus win.

“Quit monologuing and get on with it, _Asmodeus_. I have no time for your dramatic villain’s speech.”

“Patience, dear son.”

“I don’t have any to spare for you.” Magnus said. He knew he couldn’t win against his father, not like this. He needed to play fire against fire, and it was going to hurt. “You’re wrong though.” He locked eyes with Alec, “that Nephilim—Alec, he was just a plaything for me, something to pass the time. He is nothing more—there is _no_ lost love between us.” He knew what he was saying was cruel, but he hoped—against everything that Alec saw the love, the apology and the desperation in his eyes.

“ _Oh really?”_ Asmodeus chuckled, “well then you won’t mind if I do this—” he swiped a shallow cut across Alec’s exposed collarbone, “or this—” and another down his chest. Magnus barely restrained a flinch as Alec cried out in pain. “How about this?” Another cut, this time deep, down his arm. This time Isabelle, Jace and Clary all cried out in outrage. Asmodeus then held the knife at Alec’s neck, Alec didn’t react, but fear reflected within his doe eye, and smirked up at Magnus, “so it wouldn’t matter…if I slit his throat?”

The blood drained from Magnus’ face and all pretense was lost as he cried out, his stoic mask falling away in fear, “No! No! I lied ok? Please, I’ll do anything, just let him go, _please—father, please_. I will stay here, I’ll stay. Just let them go.”

“ _Tsk,”_ Asmodeus shook his head, almost in disappointment, “They make you weak my son, and no son of mine. Especially you, should be weak. They only hold you back.” He smiled calmly at Magnus, “I am doing this for you, _my son_.” And with that, he raised his knife and stabbed down, the knife slicing easily into Alec’s chest.

For a moment, everything was silent, shock filled the room. There was a strange buzzing that filled Magnus ears as he watched Alec, somehow in slow motion, fall to the floor, his knees buckling as blood spurted from his chest. He looked like a fallen angel, crimson dripping down his pale body, his runes a stark black. It was a grotesque image—almost beautiful. But terribly ironic. Magnus’ blood roared within him, and someone was screaming, it took Magnus a moment to realize it was himself. _No, no, no_. Not Alec, not _his Alexander._  He struggled against Asmodeus’ bonds, barely even registering as he broke through. Both him and his magic reaching for Alec—reaching for his life.

More screams filled the air, Jace and Isabelle both screaming, crying as the blood that worked so hard to keep Alec alive rapidly formed a pool around him. They struggled against Asmodeus’ magic, to no avail.

Magnus didn’t think, he just stumbled forward. He skidded to his knees in front of Alec and reached his trembling hands, cupping his cheeks. Alec’s head lolled in his hands, his eyes fluttering.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus’ voice wavered, “darling, _please_. Look at me.”

Alec looked at him, his eyes bleary as his life drained from him, “M-mag—Magnus.”

 _This can’t be happening_.

“Shhhh, don’t speak angel, just keep breathing, keep your eyes on me. I've got you ok? I've got you." Magnus can feel his hands shaking as he pushes his magic into Alec trying to stem the bleeding. He's fading fast, Magnus knows they don't have much time, but he doesn't care, he pushes everything he has into his lover, it doesn't matter if it kills him, as long as Alec survives, as long as he doesn't leave him.

He can’t imagine a world with his angel—without Alec. He made quick work of the chains and lowered Alec, gently laying him across the floor. Alec groaned in pain and Magnus quietly shushed him, “shhh baby, it’s okay, I’m going to take care of you, you’ll be okay, _you’ll be okay._ ”

He heard footsteps, and a hand on his shoulder, it was Asmodeus. “Magnus let him go. He’s a lost cause.”

A cold, ancient fury welled up in Magnus at his words, overtaking his heart and soul and plunging them in a shrouding darkness, his magic pulsed ferociously, and everything exploded outward, unforgiving and harsh, his magic blasting Asmodeus to the ground, pinning him there. It released his friends in the process and they rushed towards Alec. Magnus almost growled at them, a surge of protectiveness overwhelmed him. This was his Alexander—his light, his life.

Without him Magnus doesn’t know what he’d do. But they were all his family, they had a right to be here. Magnus looked down at Alec, there was blood staining his lips as he laid bloodied and broken on the marble floor. He looked around, a waterfall of tears and worry surrounded him. Magnus knew that he had to save Alec, there was no other choice. He refused any other way. It was because of him Alec was on the floor, bleeding out, because Magnus created a weapon that meant the downfall of Nephilim.

He saved Magnus—who was so close to calcifying. Nearly stone cold when Alec breezed into his life, like a breath of fresh air. Introducing oxygen to the ancient staleness of his lungs. His heart blossoming, petals unfolding as Alec filled his soul with a kind of love Magnus had never known (yet always craved). He never thought he’d have this, this kind of love, the kind that simultaneously refreshed the mind and steadied the soul. The kind that fills you up with the brim with emotion, always threatening to spill over Magnus’ lips, beating through his heart, rushing within his veins, begging him to tell the entire world, tell everyone how much he loves—breathes, _exists_ for Alec, lives to see him smile, does everything he can to make Alec laugh.

He would give everything if it meant that Alec would always be happy, would always shine his light upon the world. He would give everything up in a heartbeat if it meant that there would always be a heart to beat within Alec’s chest.

Alec had become the most important thing to him in such a small time. Magnus could barely remember a time when he didn’t love Alec; when the blood in his veins didn’t sing for his angel, when his hands didn’t constantly reach for him, when his heart didn’t beg to be by Alec’s side, every second of the day. Magnus has always felt more than others, his heart a touch too forgiving and his soul a bit too curious. But he has never felt so much than when he is with Alec.

He makes him happy, sad, mad—like no other. But he also makes Magnus feel supported, loved and treasured. He was everything that Magnus could’ve ever wished for and he refused to let him go. He refused their last words to be words of hate, he refused to live in a world where Alec Lightwood didn’t breathe or fight or smile.

Alec—his Alexander, _his angel_ , had carved a place in Magnus’ heart, his name etched in his ribs. His soul imprinted deep within Magnus, playing a soothing song along the strings of Magnus’ heart. He was the life that breathed within Magnus, he was the colour that filled the world, he was the sun that brought light to a day.

He is a saviour and protector all in one, but doesn’t he know Magnus won’t live if he dies.

Magnus had to save him, he continued to push his magic into Alec, but nothing was happening. The blood was showing no sign of stopping. Magnus knew it was because of the power of the blade, he nearly screamed in frustration. He _needed_ to stop the bleeding, if he stopped the bleeding then he could save Alec and things would be okay. _They’ll be okay_ , _and they’ll be alive._

He needed Alec alive. But his breathing was becoming shallow, Magnus was losing him. “No, Alec, please,” Magnus gasped, his heart and soul begging, praying to every deity to keep Alec with him, “don’t leave me, angel, _don’t leave me_.”

Alec coughed, blood bubbling as he tried to speak, “I-I’m sorry for it all.” He stretched a weak hand towards Magnus, gently thumbing the tears Magnus didn’t even know he has shed, “I-I love—” He never finished his sentence, as his breath got caught in his chest, his eyes—beautiful hazel eyes that Magnus loved so, slipped close.

And they didn’t reopen.

“No, _no_.” Magnus shook his head, pushed more of his magic into Alec, “no Alec— _Alexander_ , wake up—” he shook Alec, “you need to wake up.”

Alec didn’t move. His chest stopped rising, his heart seized to beat.

Magnus was sobbing now, tears blurring his vision as his heart broke, “don’t go where I can’t follow, _please Alec_ , please”

Jace trembled beside Magnus, and he fell by Alec’s side. Painful sobs ripping through him as he clutched his side, Magnus knew he was holding a fading parabatai rune. Someone choked a sob to his left. Magnus turned and saw Izzy, tears streaming down her face as she wailed, her sobs almost screams as she crawled to Alec’s side and laid across his lap. Mindless of the blood as she begged for her big brother to come back. Magnus looked all around him, numb, Clary and Simon both silently stood to the side, tears falling at the scene. Maia, Luke, Raphael—sadness clear on their faces.

But Magnus, _Magnus didn’t understand_. Why were they crying? He was going to save Alec, he needed to focus, and he couldn’t focus with _everyone_ crying. He needed them to STOP.

“Stop it,” Magnus mumbled, but no one heard him, they just continued to cry, he tried again, “stop crying.”

Still no one listened.

“STOP IT!” Magnus yelled, “stopitstopit _stopit_.”

Everyone froze and looked at him, and he looked back.

“Why are you all crying?” Magnus demanded, “I can’t save him if you’re all crying.”

For a moment no one said anything. Until Maia spoke up, sympathy clear in her voice, “Magnus, Alec—he’s dead. I’m so sorry.”

Magnus shook his head, “he’s not dead, stop saying that.” He looked down at Alec, still bloody and eyes closed. Like a sleeping angel. “I need to save him, I wouldn’t be alive if he were dead, I would be dead too, I need to save him.”

Isabelle choked out a sob, “Magnus— _Magnus_ , please.”

Magnus looked at Alec again, this time noticing the paleness of his skin, and the stillness of his chest and his entire world crumbles apart. It’s almost poetic in its image, he looks delicate, laid out in a pool of crimson, the death of a hero. But Alec being dead. The idea—the reality that Alec would never smile again, he would never get to change the world he worked so hard for. He would never do anything ever again—no more secret smiles tossed Magnus’ way, Magnus would never hear his voice again, he would never hear his laugh. Alec was _gone_. That was not poetic. He was so beautiful in life, it was unfair for him to be beautiful in death.

He wasn’t meant for this. He was meant for life. Alexander Lightwood was meant for this world.

Magnus screamed, screamed and screamed. Agony and grief railing through him. Magnus feels like he’s going to shake apart. The person he loved most in the world was dead.

And Magnus didn’t know how to live without him. He didn’t want to live without Alec.

It wasn’t fair, living without the person that made him feel most alive.

He never even got to say goodbye—he _never got to say he was sorry_. Alec died thinking Magnus hated him. He died without knowing that he was loved—forever and always.

Magnus throat felt raw and bloody, he felt as though someone had ripped his patched-up heart from his chest and stomped on it until it was shattered into a million pieces. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t let Alec go. That wouldn’t do. It would never be acceptable. This world wasn’t meant to survive the death of Alec Lightwood.

The ground beneath them began to tremble. Cracks started to appear, branching out like veins from where Magnus was sat, quivering and covered in Alec’s blood. The room started to shake. Magnus once swore that he would burn down the world if it meant saving Alec.

Then so be it. He had nothing to lose.

If the world shall burn, then let it. Everything that mattered was gone anyway.

Anger replaced the soul crushing sadness that threatened to pull Magnus under. He let his magic sweep him up, his darkest impulses rising. There was no mercy left in Magnus’ bones, he let his magic flow, unrestrained and wild. A storm brewed within Edom. The temperature dropped as the light around them flickered. Magnus turned to face Asmodeus, who was still pinned, forgotten in all the madness. Magnus’ eyes glowed a menacing gold. He did promise a war after all.

It was Asmodeus who took Alec from him, who had the audacity to think Magnus wouldn’t sacrifice everything for him. It was time to remind Asmodeus just why Magnus was his favourite son. He slowly raised to his feet, a dangerous storm of magic swirling around him. He turned on his heel, every step thunder, creating lightning streaks in the floor. He stopped in front of Asmodeus, and let his magic explode out, choking his father just as he did to Magnus before.

“Bring him back.” Magnus demanded, an almost godly tone vibrating throughout the room.

Asmodeus laughed, slightly choking at the magic tightened around him, “that’s not how it works, son.”

Magnus growled, he wasn’t going to be denied. He didn’t care what Asmodeus had to do, he _was_ going to bring Alec back. Magnus refused to live in a world with Alec, and he refused to let it stand when Alec didn’t.

“You wanted my darkness, you wanted me to lose control,” Magnus sneered, “so here I am, you wanted my worst impulses. _Don’t test me father.”_

Asmodeus snarled, “And what will you do? Tell me Magnus, what if I refused?”

Magnus advanced on him, until they were nose to nose, “You have _no_ idea what I am capable of.” He reached within himself, his darkest magic, whipping red tendrils, reminiscent of blood surrounding them. Blood started to run, dripping from Asmodeus’ eyes, his nose and mouth. Magnus would have no qualms in killing him, in fact, he was going to do exactly that. After he brought Alec back, he would see that Asmodeus begged for his life. Because he didn’t give Alec a chance. Magnus would not give him one.

_Blood for Blood._

Magnus was born of Edom. It runs through his veins and calls to him. He was a Prince of Hell. It was due time to remind Asmodeus just how strong Magnus is (make him remember why he was so afraid of Magnus).  

He smiled, a war promised within his grin. The blood in his veins boiled, craving for death, _to destroy Asmodeus_. To be his worst nightmare. A promise for blood glinting in his golden cat eyes.

Magnus Bane swears he will get Alec Lightwood back. He will make sure he breathed once again.

He says once more, giving Asmodeus once more chance, before he rained justice and fury upon him. Once more before he burned everything,

_Bring. Him. Back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, yep. Don't worry, things are looking up. Feel free to drop a kudo and a comment. love you all. See you soon. xx. -S

**Author's Note:**

> TBC, dw boos I won't leave you hanging, for long. Hope you enjoyed this bundle of angst, see you soon xox -S.


End file.
